


The Evan Hansen Hoodie ( Be more Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, and Heathers )

by lemonfork



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonfork/pseuds/lemonfork
Summary: Y/N L/N is a normal 17 year old at her high school, starting her junior year in highschool and very sarcastic to say the least. She loves musicals; Be more chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Hamilton, Heathers, etc. OH how she wish it was real. But as she was at her homeroom, she heard a certain name that perked her attention."Evan Hansen?""P-p-prese-ent."Evan Hansen?..No. it can't be... can it?( This will be for the ships on all the listed musicals, NOT a x reader! The reader will just go into the story of all the musicals, enjoy! )





	1. ~ 1 ~ Wait, Evan Hansen?

Y/N POV -----

I was currently getting dressed in my room at 6:00 am in the morning. Why, you may ask? Well like any other 16 year old, It was my first day of Junior year for high school. I honestly hate that hell hole but I gotta get my diploma. Anyways, I was listening to Non - Stop ( From Hamilton ) on my phones little Bluetooth speakers. All my outfit for the day was a Dear Evan Hansen hoodie with Evan's classic Connor cast. My mom got me it for christmas back when I first discovered the musical. I also had some black jeans, Connor socks, and Dark blue converse.

"Why do you write like your running out of time?" I sang while pulling my pants on, " Why do you write like you need to survive?!" I made finger guns into the air and put my hoodie over me, my hair frizzled up after wards. Then, I ran into the bathroom, brushing my hair once more and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my chromebook and ran downstairs, putting on my back pack and running out of the house eating a apple.

~~~~~

Sitting in my new homeroom, I was bored out of my mind. Waiting for the teacher to take attendance was a pain in the- " Y/N L/N?" " I paused. " Here." I raised my hand and muttered to my self, " And queer. " After my name was called I completely zoned out and doodled in my sketchbook to pass the time. I was currently drawing Michael ( From Be More Chill ) with his classic 'Michael makes an entrance!' pose. It was hard drawing his hair but, whatever. After a minute, I finished the doodle and was for once kinda proud of it. Until I heard a certain name. "Evan Hansen?" " P-p-prese-ent.."

Wait. Evan Hansen?

I turned my torso to look behind me where I heard the little voice. And sure enough, it was the nervous tree boy himself. Evan Hansen. I looked at his arm and saw the classic cast with the classic word 'Connor' written on it in big bold letters. Then, I realized another thing. 'Holy Shit! They're all at my school! Evan, Connor, Jared, Zoe, Alana.. ALL OF THEM!' By then I'm sure it looked like I was mentally breaking down because of all the stares I was getting. 

After 5 minutes or so, I calmed down and started thinking.  
'There's a good possibility that the whole Be More Chill and Heathers characters are here... but Veronica, JD, and the Heathers are all seniors! Maybe if Veronica's not a Heather yet I have a good chance of getting to talk to her. But After all this, I'll talk to Evan after class.. I hope that doesn't mess up the story but I HAVE to talk to him!' Before I knew it, the bell rang and it was now passing period for 1st Period. I looked down at my crumbled up schedule in my hands :

' 1st Period : Math '

'Okay, not too far from here.. I'll have enough time to talk to Evan.'

I nodded to myself and walked over to Evan, he was putting his things in his bag so he didn't notice me. So, I tapped on his shoulder lightly, making it enough though for him to flinch. 

"Excuse me?" I said.

Evan slowly turned to look at me, looking quite nervous.

"U-uh.. y-yes? Oh god t-that sounded t-too weird. Augh! S-sorry! It's j-j-just that-" Evan stuttered as I laughed at how similar he was to how good Ben Platt acted as Evan, but, he's the real deal.  
He noticed I laughed and look embarrassed so I shook my hands in apology, " No no no! I don't mean it like that!" I awkwardly apologized. "I mean, Hi! I'm Y/N L/N and I'd like to be... friends." I'm so not used to saying that.

He paused. I was scared I might of made him too nervous and he stopped working.

 

"D-did someone p-p-pay you t-to ask me?" He mumbled.

"What? No!" I panicked, " I think you're cool and plus.. there's a musical about you." I stuttered the last part, he'd probably think I was joking about the musical.

Evan laughed.  
"A M-musical?"

"Uhhhh yeah! Look!" I pulled out my phone and went to you tube and searched up Dear Evan Hansen. I instantly clicked on the whole soundtrack as the first song - Anybody have a Map? - started to play. We both listened in silence to the song, Evan bewildered hearing his mom sing. It went to Connors place and he blushed hearing Zoe in it. The song finished and I paused the video.  
"So?-"

"Show me more."

I got startled as he had a serious face on but changed as he realized he cut me off.

"S-sorry! I d-d-d-didn't m-mean to!"

I laughed. " It's okay! Chill, I'll show you some more at lunch if you want."

"Y-yeah. Thanks" Evan smiled which made me scream inside.

"Cool See you then." I smiled back and walked out of class.

'That's the best time I ever talked to a boy. Peacefully too.'

'Eh, Whatever.'

"OH SHOOT THE BELL RANG!!!"


	2. ~ 2 ~ The Insanley Cool Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N goes to her first drama club meeting and meets the insanely cool Jared Kleinman at lunch.

Y/N POV ----

I was currently in the hallway speed walking to my 2nd Period class Science. I've heard different reviews about this teacher though. Some say shes nice and some say she's the devil. But hopefully I'll have Evan in this class, too bad I didn't ask what his schedule was. Maybe it was good so I wouldn't sound like a stalker, too. Well, I guess we'll see then. 

I walked over to the classroom 'B12' and pulled open the door, I scanned the room looking for Evan's head but he wasn't anywhere to be seen, sadly. I silently groaned as the teacher interrupted me. I looked over to her. She was old definetly. She was wearing a science shirt with some pants and had glasses on. 

"You can sit wherever you want right now." She grumbled.

"Okay.." I mumbled and hurried over to the second to last row of the class and went to the very side so I was closest to the door. I looked around the class and saw it was pretty cliche if you ask me:

It had in the front the goody two shoes, the row behind that the pretty good kids. Then behind there was the in the middle kids. There was the row I was in with the kids in the back who just wanted to leave and not be here. Looking in the back row I saw a kid with a black hoodie and long brown hair with their head down. I stared at them, laughing that they kinda looked like Connor but shrugged it off; Connor does have a lot of Common features, except for his eyes. Maybe I can find out if it is him from that.

.

.

.

Finally my first few classes went by and I was now headed to lunch. I met Evan on the way there so we were currently walking together to the cafeteria.  
"S-so.." Evan started, and I turned my head to him and hummed, " About that... m-m-m-m-musical.." I could tell he was nervous 'cause of his stuttering. I know he's Evan but it was still getting pretty bad.  
" Why i-is there a m-musical a-a-about my b-boring life?" He sounded kinda of confused and concerned, but I just laughed at it.  
" Well, do you want me to explain?" I asked and Evan nodded.

"Okay, so. You go to your first day of highschool." I started out as we got in the lunchline, " And then you need to print out a letter that your therapist made you write, to yourself." He nodded.

" I already d-did that." He laughed a bit.

" Alrghty then. Next when you're trying to print it out, a boy.." I pointed to his cast, " Connor Murphy to be exact, " I noticed he was blushing as we got our food and walked to a table." He sees that nobody signed your cast so he signs it. But.." I make the 't' go longer," He gets your letter since you were in the computer lab and reads it and its about his sister; Zoe." I looked at Evan again as this time he looked embarrassed but not flustered. " He thinks that you wrote it to make fun of him.. a-and he calls you a freak and runs off.." I sadly said the last part as Evan sighed sadly.

"Yeah.. t-that happened too." He muttered.

" And then-"

"Whoa Evan you got yourself a girlfriend over break and didn't tell me?" We both jolted up to see the person none other than-

"Jared..." Evan Groaned as Jared sat down.

Jared only chuckled at Evan and turned to me all smug looking.

He started to introduce himself." I'm as you know-"

"Jared Kleinman, Evan's family friend and you only hang out with him so your mom pays for car insurance." I stared him cold in the eyes.  
"And you eat bath bombs." I gave him a smug look in return and ate a bite out of my Hotdog. Jareds jaw dropped for a split second before looking disgusted and scared at the same time. 

"So you stalk me?! The hell type of girlfriend are you?!" Jared scrunched up his nose while I did a VERY long sigh.

"One: Evan is not my boyfriend, I just met him today. And Two: I wanted to talk to him more about the musical you guys are in." I grabbed my phone and started to play the video I saved of a recording of the whole DEH musical I managed to find. I gave the boys my phone as I ate and packed up my stuff. Halfway into the video I paused it and snatched back my phone, to which both Jared and Evan whined.

"C'mon! It was getting good!" Jared complained to me."Evan's actually talented at something besides jerking o-" Evan slapped his hand against the others mouth and he immediately pulled it back and looked disgusted.

"Lemme guess, you licked his hand." I groaned.

" I licked his hand!" Jared snickered as poor Evan poured a handful of sanitizer onto his hand.

"Thats gross but whatever. And I have play rehearsal right now." I said, getting up from the lunch table.

"Also.." I pulled out a sticky note and wrote down my number and put it on Evan's forehead. " That's my number. Text me if you want and I'll send you the link to the musical." I smiled and walked away. "I'll see you on the flipside!"

 

I heard Jared secretly as I walked away : "Damn Hansen are you sure she isn't your girlfriend?"

"S-SHUT UP!"

~~~

 

I walked into the classroom the drama club sign up sheet said it would be. But before I opened the door, I heard singing.

"And its starting! It's starting, soon~" i realized it was f*cking Christine Canigula and busted open the door to reveal Christine on a chair and Jeremy sitting down watching her. They both freaked as I popped in out of no where and immediately apologized.

" Oh sorry Christine!" I laughed awkwardly before sitting down next to Jeremy.

"Before you two ask, I know both of you, sorry if I sound creepy. But you're both in a musical called 'Be More Chill'." I said and Jeremy looked like he was having a panick attack while Christine had stars in her eyes. “I’m in a MUSICAL?!” Christine hopped down from the chair and shook my shoulders in excitement. “Tell me EVERYTHING about it!” She beamed, sitting down next to Jeremy. “Well..” I began. “It’s about Jeremy here, and his boyfriend Michael Mell.” I smirked as Jeremy punched me in the side, flustered. “H-hey! Michaels not my boyfriend! He’s my best friend!” He pouted. I grinned at him. “Sure. Go read the fan fictions.” “Anyways! So, Jeremy wants to be popular because of his crush on a girl. And then Rich tells him about this thing called a squip; it can ‘change your life.’ “ I sarcastically described the squip as Jeremy laughed at me. “So he buys one from the back of Payless and he gets with Brooke to get the girl he likes jealous but sadly he finds out she likes Jake. Then at the Halloween party Jake also sets up, Michale confronts Jeremy about him ignoring him and Jeremy blows him off.” I growled at Jeremy and gave him death stares as he quivered in fear. “So he almost gets raped by Chloe Valentine and later. Rich set a fire and burnt down the house,” I added the little ‘woah’ at the end,” Jeremy realizes at the end that his squip is evil and at the play he’s in everyone gets infected with it and michale manages to fix everyone with Mountain Dew red and Jeremy asks his crush out and they live happily ever after, the end.” I said, looking at my peers. “Wait. Wasn’t Mountain Dew red discontinued in the-“ “YES, Jer, it was.” I said, still sarcastic. “Well that’s a cool story!” Christine clapped her hands together like a child” I wonder who Jeremy’s crush is~” She gave him wiggle eyebrows and a side nudge, making Jeremy giggle nervously. ‘I love play rehearsal.’


	3. ~ 3 ~ Connor Murphy the Emo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N bumps into Connor and attempts to ask for his number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you guys think Y/N is asking for Connors number? ( instert Lenny Face here )

3rd Person POV ———

Y/N was walking out of Play rehearsal, her panic attack slowly going away. Lunch was already over so Y/N had a hall pass to go to her next period. Walking over, she smelled something really bad. Maybe it was pot? That’s too far fetched though. So, she just kept walking.

The smell got worse, though. Like it stunk. Then she thought a skunk got into the school - again - and it was going to try to spray her. So, Y/N got her umbrella and pulled out the handle to swat it away just in case. Slowly, she snuck up and leaped behind the corner to reveal a kid smoking. Specifically that kid with their head down from class. She looked him in the eyes and immediately freaked out. It was the Connor Murphy! In the flesh!

"What?" He growled, taking in some smoke, "You don't have to rub it in that I look like shit."

Y/N sprung back to consciousness and awkwardly stutters: "O-oh sorry! I didn't mean that!" She commented, nervously.

"I just kinda- realized something." Y/N made her tone more serious.

"Then hurry up fucktard."

"Jeez."

"So, I'm just gunna say it. You're in a musical called 'Dear Evan Hansen'."Y/N already winced, even though nothing happened. Yet.

Slowly, the h/c girl looked up at the taller boy and was quite surprised at his expression; he was stunned, no surprised himself. But, Connor shortly smirked and inhaled more smoke. He shook his head and laughed, his eyes tinted red. 'Ah, he's high. Should've guessed.'

"Hah, stop trying to make me believe stupid shit just because you think I'm high and I'll believe it." His laughter seemed more threatening this time.

Y/N Froze. 'Okay, how do I do this? I can't show Connor him basically killing himself! That'd provoke him even more. But, wouldn't this mess up the whole plot of DEH? Eh, screw it.'

"Just a sec.." She paused once more and pulled out her phone, searching up DEH and pressing play on the same video Evan and Jared watched." See? That's you. Sounds like you, looks like you, acts like you! But it's actually a actor." Y/N said to Connor. Y/N then skipped all the way to sincerely me and pressed play again.

Halfway through sincerely me where Evan goes 'Not because we're gay!' Connor blushes and snickers quietly.  
"Damn, they're making us look gay as fuck though." Connor said.  
"Uh, yeah, that's the point." Y/N Said, in a 'no duh' tone.

She paused the video and went to wattpad and searched up tree bros. "What's 'tree bros'?" Connor asked, sounding disturbed and grossed out at the same time.  
"Oh you have noooo idea.." I laughed. "Tree bros is the ship of you; Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen. If you haven't gotten it by now." She explained, clicking on a fanfiction. 

" Wait. That awkward kid? The one who I signed their cast?" Connor realized.

"Yeah. Also. Its kinda important on what I'm about to say: When you attacked Evan for him trying to 'embarrass you', he wasn't." I looked him strait in the eyes.  
" Yeah right. That nervous shit is just like everyone else here."The dark haired boy growled.  
"Hey! I'm still talking!" Y/N pouted. "He goes to a therapist and writes letters to himself for his theripast. He writes one everyday and that one was how he was feeling lonely and how he has a crush on your sister; Zoe. He was saying how he hopes she'll notice him but it won't. So if you stop being a rude ballsack to him, you wouldn't have made him worse today." Y/N lectured Connor, which he simply rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Look, fuck, I'm sorry okay?" He groaned even more.

"It's cool. Also, can I have your number?" Y/N smiled, hoping for a yes.  
"The hell? No!" Connor yelled.

"Look, please? You should apologize to Evan for what you did earlier and I know you won't do it to him in person. So, gimme and I'll give it to him and tell him to text you, then you can apologize over text." Y/N pleaded this time.

.

.

.

"Fine. Give me some damn paper then." Connor growled.

Y/N dropped to her knees and grabbed some paper out of her bag and gave it to Connor, with a sharpie ( I HAD TO- ).  
Connor snatched the sharpie and paper and scribbled down his number and walked away.

"Thanks!"

 

~

Y/N POV -----

"YOU D-DID WHAT??" Evan screeched as I almost choked on my mac 'n' cheese.  
" What? I just showed him that one fanfiction of you two." I shrugged my shoulders as Jared was dying of laughter.  
"Theres FANFICTION for you two?!" Jared wheezed. "Y/N You gotta show me this in 5th period today!"

"Will do." I gave Jared Finger Guns as Evan whined even more.

"Y/N.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!  
> Bai!  
> ~


	4. ~ 4 ~ Heidi is the best Mom, Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N goes to Evans house for a sleep over and Meets Evans mom.

3rd Person POV ---

Y/N knocked on the door with her sleeping bag and other necessities. Where was she you may ask? She was currently at the Hansen household, going over for a sleepover. It had been a while since Y/N and Evan became friends. So one day during lunch, he asked if she wanted to come over- probably because Evans mom couldn't believe he made a friend.

The door opened to show a women, probably in her 40s, with silky blonde hair and a shocked smile on her face.  
"oh he wasn't lying! Hi I'm Heidi, Evans mom, itd wonderful to meet you!" Her voice was just as cheerful as the musical. She stuck out her hand and Y/N shook it, smiling right back at her.  
"Hi I'm Y/N, it's very nice to meet you as well."  
"Here let's come inside," Heidi and Y/N walked into the living room and the h/c girl sat down.  
"Let me go get Evan for you, sit tight!" She practically ran up the stairs to fetch her son.

1st Person-

Me and Evan Were in his room with some hot cocoa and blankets. We were watching sincerely me for the 11th time in a row and it was funny watching Evan sing along once we got comfortable.  
"Sincerely me!~" We sang at the end.  
"Now I'll show you that I can sing all 2 and a half hours of Hamilton!" I smirked as Evan started laughing.  
"No we already sang all of be more chill!" He snorted. Did I mention Evan is so comfortable around me that he hardly stutters around me.  
Read and weep.  
( OH GOD THE FOURTH WALL-)

Heidi walked in carrying a warm box of pizza with some cokes on top.  
"Hey kids, the pizza guy just dropped off dinner so go ham on it!" She smiled while placing the drinks on where we were sitting.  
"I'm heading off to bed so tone it down okay?"  
We both nodded and I gave a thumbs up.  
"Okay, good night mom." Evan said.  
"Good night Ms.Hansen." I waved to her as she shut the door.

"Dude your mom is super cool." I said while putting on another song. Evan looked down and smiled at the compliment.  
"Yeah, she's really neat. And scary sometimes." He chuckled remember the song good for you. Suddenly, a idea popped in my head.

"Hey, I have the stupidest idea, what if we call Jared and do stupid pranks on him." I smirked spreading going to his contact.  
"I dunno Y/N, I think it would backfire a lot.." he mumbled. I drowned and lifted his chin.  
"Chill Evan, you got me, the totally 'awesome' Y/N." I said. His face lit up a little and a smile came upon his face.  
"Okay, I haven't prank called Jared since 4th grade so I don't know what to expect." he laughed nervously.

And so the night continued with stupid calls, pizza and other assortments of junk food, and a pillow fight. After that, we kinda passed out on the floor.  
All in all it was a pretty great night.

Also Heidi is super cool. Just saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! I had a hiatus trying to think of a story but your author is back. Sorry for the kinda short chapter, still trying to get back into writing again lol.  
> I'll update soon!  
> Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first story on AO3, I'm used to Wattpad, but I'll try! Tell me your thoughts about this cruddy story, that would be greatly appriciated! Thanks!  
> Bai!  
> ~


End file.
